


Castaways

by starfreckledchild



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castaways, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, I Tried, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reylo af, Sexual Frustration, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Survivor Guilt, Wilderness Survival, ben and rey get stranded on a deserted island after a plane crash, early 2000s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfreckledchild/pseuds/starfreckledchild
Summary: It's the early 2000s, Ben and Rey are two strangers boarding a  flight to Australia. Their plane crashes somewhere in the Pacific Ocean.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded the original prompt to reylo_prompts in the hopes that someone I loved would pick it up. It's been 5 minutes since that. I decided to grow some metaphorical balls and give it a shot myself. I can't believe this is my first time writing for the fandom :v
> 
> Anyway, it goes without saying that I watched Blue Lagoon too many times, and sorta tried to combine it with Castaway. 
> 
> Here I am.

**Unknown date, somewhere in the Pacific**

I don't remember how long I've been here.

But I do know I've tried it all, enough to know that nothing works in this island forgotten by God. ****

I couldn't even kill myself the way I wanted to. I had power over nothing. That's when this feeling came over me like a warm blanket. I knew, somehow, that I had to stay alive. Somehow. I had to keep breathing. Even though there was no reason to hope and all my logic said that I would never see the outer world again. So that's what I did.

I stayed alive

I kept breathing

And I know what I have to do now. I gotta keep breathing because tomorrow the sun will rise.

And who knows what the tide could bring.

_**-Castaway (2000)** _


	2. Bye Bye Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What promises to be the trip of her life takes a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I finish this fic, I plan to edit it heavily, so please forgive the insipidness. Also, let's pretend English is my first language, and that I'm not changing tenses every two words. Please read all the tags.
> 
> Trigger warning: mentions of a plane crash.

Rey stared mindlessly at the back of the seat in front of her, her mind wondering for a moment to somewhere in the front. She thought of Finn and Rose, with a small scowl, and tried to yet again trample down the slight feeling of betrayal she felt when she found out they were dating now.

It was not her place to feel this way, and she never really liked Finn _that_ way, but she had always thought that he had a crush on her and that he was simply too shy to admit it. In a way, Rey felt entitled to Finn. It was strange, thinking you knew someone had a crush on you. And then there was Rose, who had come out of nowhere and inserted herself between Rey and her best friend, who she thought had a crush on her. 

Feeling this way was stupid, but Rey had foolishly believed that she and Finn were in some sort of mutual singleness agreement. She thought they were like those friends on tv, who didn’t need anyone else but each other. Rey often forgot Finn was allergic to cats, and that fact on itself already posed a problem for Rey’s cat-lady fantasy.

She sighed, sagging on the uncomfortable seat.

The last time she’d checked how long till they touched the ground, there were still eight hours to go, and this goddamn economy class seat was starting to take a toll on her ass. Which had already been flat, to begin with, thank you very much. Rey supposed coach wasn’t normally this bad. But it certainly didn’t help her case that she was piss-poor and had to buy a seat at the very back of the plane, where her seat came in contact with the restroom cabin at the back, making it impossible for her to recline the chair, or even look out a window.

And it was starting to drive her mad. 

Having grown up in an orphanage, Rey knew all there was to know about being uncomfortable, and not being able to afford many nice things if any at all. This was not, by far, the worst situation in which she had found herself. As a matter of fact, Finn and Rey had been through much worse. And that’s why they were so close. Their friendship was the fruit of their shared misery during their childhood.

But then Miss Rose Tico happened. Rey frowned, blinking away a few tears. 

Rose Tico, with her picture-perfect smile, and her nice apartment and nice family. Fucking Rose was too nice for Rey to hate her. 

Finn and Rey had been planning this trip to Australia since they had first heard of it in the orphanage. Rey had found a beat-up World Atlas in the basement of the building, and ever since that day she and Finn had stayed up late at night with a flashlight Rey had rescued from Plutt’s old toolbox, reading about all those wonderful places and dreaming with one day seeing them. 

But of course, fulfilling her childhood dream with her best friend, and her best friend only was apparently too much to ask.

Because Miss Rose Tico thought that coming along and paying for Finn’s ticket would be a nice anniversary gift.

Rey almost, _almost_ regretted not swallowing her pride and allowing Finn and Rose to help her pay a seat closer to the front, or at least the middle. 

Rey is pulled out of her thoughts when the plane suddenly shakes violently. Unconsciously, her fingers’ grip on the armrest tightens. Her earbuds were blasting music, but she didn't pay attention to it; instead, she noticed how the plane seemed to rock a little too harshly now. 

A flight attendant suddenly pops from the cabin behind her, and Rey all but grabs her arm. The woman seems a little annoyed, but Rey decided to ignore it.

“Yes, miss?”

“Is everything ok?” Truth is Rey has never been in a plane before. And after 15 hours in the air, she’s starting to get a little more than nervous. The only other people besides her are two ragged looking men, one of them who Rey’s learned is named Poe. But they had been sleeping for the past three hours. 

The stewardess smiles at her, and Rey detects the falsehood in record time. “Of course, it’s just some turbulence.”

Rey nods, because of course, and lets the woman go. As if on cue, another voice chimes through the speakers: “ **Good morning, we’re seven hours away from Sydney, Australia, and the weather reports promise bright clear skies up ahead! Right now we’re experiencing some turbulence, please remain seated and make sure your seatbelts are secured.** ” _Beep_

Another violent shake throws Rey across her seat. The seatbelt keeps her seated, but it can’t stop her lanky frame from being tossed around like a rag doll. The blunt end of the armrest digs under her ribcage, and Rey whines under her breath.

She closes her eyes for a moment and counts to ten. _These things are normal Rey._

She wants her best friend beside her right now.

Fucking Rose Tico.

For the next ten minutes, or so it seems, Rey keep her eyes tightly shut, and wills herself to ignore the violent rustling of the aircraft.

“Rey,” Someone calls her name, but it’s so faint against the music from her earbuds that she thinks she’s imagining it. But then it happens again, this time louder. “Rey!” 

Rey opens her eyes, jumping a little in her seat. Her head whips to the side, only to be met with Poe’s worried dark eyes. 

“Yes?" 

“How long have I been asleep?” He yawns, stretching as much as he can on the limited space. The other guy is still sleeping, but Rey doesn’t know his name. Her eyes snap back to Poe. She likes Poe. He doesn’t talk much, but when he does he’s fun to listen to. 

“Dunno, around three hours I think.” She tells him. Poe nods. “We’re still missing seven hours though.” 

Poe rolls his eyes and seems ready to fall back asleep. Rey panics. She doesn’t want to be alone while the plane’s still shaking.

“Poe, there’s a lot of turbulence.” She says hurriedly, giving him a desperate look. She hates to annoy this man she’s just met, but Poe is nice and she’s sure he doesn’t mind. She learned he’s from the United States, and he’s always traveling. He’d just come from backpacking all over Europe and told Rey about all the amazing places he had seen. He called himself a wanderer.

Rey didn’t admit it out loud, but she was jealous of Poe. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks, concerned. Rey wonders if she’s worried over nothing. Poe knows about flying, and he’s not scared.

“I—it’s stupid really, but I’m a little nervous I think. Isn’t the plane moving a lot?”

Poe seems to sober up a little and stays still for a while. “It’s just some turbulence Rey, I promise nothing’s wrong. It’s the change in attitude I think.”

Right. Change in altitude. 

After that, Rey lets him go back to sleep and tries to catch some sleep herself.

But the stupid voice on the speaker rings again. “Please, remain in your seats.” _Beep_

There’s a loud _swoosh_ , and Rey opens her eyes, heart, on her throat as she realizes the emergency air masks have been deployed. The plane is jostled to the side, and there’s a funny feeling in her stomach, like butterflies, no, something _bigger_ stomping inside her and Rey knows they’re going down.

There’s a loud sound of panic as everyone else seems to realize what’s happening too. She hears someone scream, and she thinks it’s herself, but everything is blurred.

She tastes something salty, and that’s how she realizes she’s crying.

Extremely strong turbulence throws the plane sideways. Rey is pulled to the other side too,her body slamming full force on the armrest. Immediately a sharp pain shoots up her side. Somewhere next to her she hears Poe curse.

Then the plane began descending, the sudden change in altitude made her ears ring, the pain extending from her eardrums to her temples, ripping a loud sob from her. Amidst it all, she managed to reach for the mask through her tears, and she barely had time to secure it around her head before her body was hurtled back forcefully, her head slamming loudly against the back wall. 

Her vision blurred, nausea bubbled up her throat. 

She thought of Finn, and how she never got to say goodbye, or that she was happy he’d met Rose. Rose was _good_ for him. 

Right then, as if somehow the universe was both sealing and mocking her demise, *NSYNC rang through her earbuds, _bye bye bye_ was the last thing she heard before slipping into complete darkness.


End file.
